


Aurora Borealis

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a jerk, Ford has problems, Ford sciences, Gen, I can't science so sadly Ford's science ability is limited to Wikipedia, Inspired by fan art, Nightmares, Stan helps without knowing it, Stan just wants to sleep, You Decide, even when he's dead, inspired by CREEPY fan art, or he just wanted some air, something angsty?, sort of, why is Stan up?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the stars, a boat sits on the glassy green water. </p><p>In the boat, two people are supposed to be sleeping. </p><p>Supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora Borealis

**Author's Note:**

> I found the picture that inspired this guys! 
> 
> http://strampunch.tumblr.com/post/145359539145/scienced

Gravel crunched as Stanford Pines stepped out of his brother's car.

In just a few weeks they would be leaving the Mystery Shack and Soos would take up the mantel of Mr. Mystery. Ford shoved the door to the Mystery Shack open with his foot.

The rickety screen door creaked closed as Ford walked in, handling the two brown paper bags of groceries. The food items spilled over the top as he set them down on the worn scratched table.

"Stan?"

Ford listened intently for a response. His twin however was not forthcoming with a reply. He tried to ignore the feeling of foreboding that was gradually building. The last time he'd panicked when Stan hadn't been around, his brother had been more than a little miffed. Well, not annoyed exactly, but slightly scolding the fact that his brother believed he was stupid enough to walk into the woods by himself and get killed.

Still, the house was eerily quiet and the only noise was muffled birdsong and the static of the TV.

Had Stan fallen asleep again in front of it?

Ford shuffled towards the television room where Stan usually occupied his preferred space in the overstuffed comfy armchair that was somehow able to hold Dipper and Mabel as well as Stan.

A wild cackle interrupted his thoughts.

The six fingered scientist froze as the sound reverberated through his brain, seeming to echo menacingly against the metal lodged inside his head.

The metal plate that kept the owner of that laugh out and the nightmares in.

Ford ran.

He skidded to a stop in front of his twin, who was laughing manically.

Stan looked up, eyes wide and yellow with large dark slits where his pupils should have been, "Hello, Sixer! Long time no see!"

Ford backed up a step at the horrific sight of his twin marred by long bloody scratches. Several knives and one or two silver forks were driven forcefully into the couch.

Stanley- No, Bill held the biggest knife by far against his bloodstained thumb. Bill cocked his head, "Did you really think you'd defeated me?"

Ford's mouth opened but no words came out, he could only watch in horror as Stan grew larger, his teeth elongating and sharpening as he towered over Stanford, "Did ya miss me?"

Ford shot up in a cold sweat. The deep blue blankets tangled around his limbs as he shook his head and tried to dispense the dream.

Something groaned in the musty darkness.

Ford scrabbled for his glasses and mashed them on, nearly stabbing his own eye out in his haste.

Something groaned again and he identified it as the ship beneath him, probably protesting the amount of science equipment he had stashed on board.

The older Pines twins had departed Oregon nearly a month ago, there was no Bill, there was no reason to worry. They were safe. Still, somehow, that nagging doubt lingered.

Ford got up and pulled on his boots before he pulled his navy jacket over his sweater.

The polydactyl shivered as he emerged on the deck, the shock of the cold air causing him to give an involuntary sputter.

He nearly jumped a foot into the air however when Stan croaked groggily from the bow of the ship, "Sixer? Is that you?"

Ford shook off his unease and made his way over to his brother. The ship rocked gently on the waves, each swell moving the boat up and down.

The stars twinkled in the great expanse overhead. The sight was certainly something to behold because out in the frigid Arctic landscape, there were no lights from cities. In fact, there wasn't another living soul for a hundred miles in every direction. No people meant no light, and no lights meant that the Milky Way was clearly visible in the sky, illuminating their boat and the murky depths of the ocean.

His brother was gazing out over the water, his feet dangling over the edge of he boat in the frosty night air. Ford sat down beside him before he broke the peaceful silence with, "Couldn't sleep?"

He ignored the fact that he was up at some ungodly hour also.

"It was too hot."

Ford nodded as he noticed Stan's drooping eyes and the dark circles beneath them. His brother was safe, but his brother was also tired.

"Stan, did you know that this far out, we might be able to see the Aurora Borealis? It's fascinating really. Did you know that the interaction of charged particles from the sun and atoms in the atmosphere causes the Aurora Borealis?"

Stan leaned into Ford's warm jacket, his head resting on his twin's shoulder.

"Scientist's classify it as a naturally occurring electrical phenomenon, but actually I have a theory-"

Stan mumbled sleepily in Ford's jacket, "You always have a theory, Poindexter."

Ford paused as his brother began snoring loudly. He smiled contentedly at his twin before turning his gaze to the sky, "Yeah, I suppose I do."

He watched the stars fade away and the sun rise, bathing the reunited brothers and the Stan O'War II in soft pink and orange light.

**Author's Note:**

> I get up this morning, kiddos, fully intending to continue writing this one-shot that I started the night before... And guess what? This is why you don't write when it gets really late. Stuff happens. Below are the notes (and run on sentences) that I had the good sense to not include in the final draft. 
> 
> 'The polydactyl genius super nerd grandpa who was totally mean to his bro but we forgive him cos why not he's an adorable owl who apologized stomped on deck'  
> 'Summary: ?????? Freaky stuff happens?????'  
> 'Y am I writing this I should go read Fisherman's Knot again'  
> 'Stan is freaking amazing why do I hurt him so much somebody get him a soda and ford and Dips and Mabes and cuddles'  
> 'Bill you big butt.'


End file.
